There are currently a number of receptacles that can be used for retaining a container that is to be maintained around the temperature it is received. For example, it is common to use an insulator around a coffee cup so that it can be held without being subject to the heat or an insulated receptacle to hold a cold beverage container with ease.
These known type of receptacles come in many sizes and shapes and there has long been a need to have a receptacle that can be completely folded, that is suitably insulated and which can be carried by merely slipping it into a purse or a pocket. In addition it is desirable that the container disposed in the receptacle be readily available and to this end the receptacle is constructed so that even if the container is totally disposed within the receptacle it can be gripped due to the provision of cut out portions that facilitate gripping the container completely located within the receptacle to remove it therefrom. It is noted that there have been a variety of such receptacles made of paper, corrugated material, insulated foam and so forth but there has long been a need for a very simple foldable laminated receptacle paper and foam receptacle with the receptacle in the unfolded position being constructed and arranged so that the container disposed within the receptacle can be readily removed and placed therein.